The present invention relates to a thermoelectric generating composite functioning apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for efficiently converting heat generated in an internal combustion engine into electric power, effectively converting heat generated in a diesel engine into electric power to be effectively used as a heating element, thereby effectively utilizing the power in a vehicle engine and also effectively providing a glow plug used for igniting the diesel engine.
Various means for effectively utilizing heat generated in an internal combustion engine have been heretofore considered. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 53395/1974 official gazette, such a means is constructed so as to generate electric power by utilizing heat generated in the operating state of an internal combustion engine. A thermal contact unit of a thermoelectric generating element is set outside of an enclosure which holds coolant for the engine, while the cold contact unit of the element is set outside of the enclosure. It has also been considered to convert the heat generated in an exhaust manifold into electric power by setting the thermoelectric generating element in the manifold.
However, in this construction the heat of the engine coolant and the heat of the manifold is utilized, and temperature differences cannot be set to a sufficiently large value. Thus, this means cannot function as an efficient mechanism.
It has also been considered to set larger temperature differences by setting such a thermoelectric generating element in a combustion chamber of the engine. However, the cylinder head of the engine should be specially treated in construction so that the thermal contact of the thermoelectric generating element is merely set in the combustion chamber, with the result that the engine should be restricted in its construction.